AKIO A God Among Us
by TheCreativeNinja
Summary: Akio sees the Worlds’ imperfection. That imperfection is Man. Dubbed leader of a notorious gang; Akio sets his eyes on cleansing the world from her flaws and to claim himself as a God. But, by doing this, a big target appears on his back.


Akio sees the Worlds' imperfection. That imperfection is Man. Dubbed leader of a notorious gang; Akio sets his eyes on cleansing the world from her flaws and to claim himself as a God. But, by doing this, a big target appears on his back.

"Sir, the car is waiting for you and your armor is ready" whispered Daisuke. "Good. Have the men prepare. We're moving to our new location, Daisuke. There are too many loose ends here. I'd like you take the separate car. Cut our losses" replied Akio. "Sir…" "Daisuke, if we want this to work, sacrifices must be made. Now, about my armor…" "Sir, everything is upgraded and ready. Your last encounter destroyed your armor, so we had to make you a new one. I hope everything is to your liking" answered Daisuke. Akio and Daisuke walked to the armory chamber. Akio only allowed Daisuke to walk directly beside him. If anyone else did, he considered it as an insult. Daisuke was only allowed because of two factors. 1. Daisuke is his best and life- long friend. 2. Akio considers Daisuke to be almost his equal. And therefore is treated with more respect than he gave his other cohorts.

They arrived at the armory and Daisuke entered the pin number to open the doors. "Sir, I should probably tell you there's been a couple of modifications since the last suit you had" said Daisuke as Akio walked through the iron doors. "What's _a couple_, Daisuke?" asked Akio. "Well…" Daisuke lowered a mechanical arm holding Akio's new suit. The suit looked completely different from Akio's old one. The entire suit was black as night. Akio stepped closer to feel the smooth armor. "I see, Daisuke. The armor looks thinner. Are you sure it will hold against _any _attack?" asked Akio with his eyebrows slightly raised. "I should probably explain the modifications…" replied Daisuke. "Yes, that'd be nice" said Akio. "Well, sir, as you can see the armor is thinner like you said. But, it's ten times more durable. Also, it's lighter, so you won't be tired walking around in it" Daisuke said with a hint of a smile. "In between the armor we put in steel mesh. It's breathable and is substantial enough to take hits. On the back you have your custom made flight mechanism. All you have to do is press this button that's between your thumb and wrist on your left hand and it will activate. Now the thrusters on these are much more powerful than your last ones. So be warned, this thing is wicked fast" explained Daisuke. "Is there anything else I should know, Daisuke?" asked the stunned Akio. "Well, there's just one more thing. The helmet. This is a completely new feature, but is the most essential one. This is the control center of entire suit. Inside, there are tiny nero-nano-bots. They sense brainwaves and operate the suit. Basically you don't have to do a thing except think. Which is very easy for you, sir" explained Daisuke. "Hmmm… Very interesting. And what happens if the helmet is damaged?" asked Akio. "Well, you can always manually control it. That would cause you to physically exhort yourself. But being in such good shape you should have no problem with that, sir" Daisuke said quietly. "Hmmm... and you expect me to wear that noticeable headwear in important meetings and dealings?" asked Akio. "Of course not. We designed it to act as black brooch of laurel leaves" explained Daisuke. "Ah, I see. Like the one's the Romans wore?" asked Akio. "Yes, but a little more….what's the word? Futuristic" said Daisuke. "Oh okay. Seems simple enough" Akio said with a crooked smile. "It will automatically change when it senses you're in danger" Daisuke said as he bowed to Akio. "The car is waiting. You better get ready" said Daisuke. "I'm going to get ready. Make sure everything is ready Daisuke. We'll leave soon."

Akio started to undress himself in order to put on his armor. _Now there's a conqueror! _ His hair matched the color of his armor; black as night. His slightly spiked bangs hung down by his mid-cheek. He parted his hair directly in the middle, causing his hair in the back to stick up somewhat. His body looked like an athlete's body, in top physical condition. Akio always dreamed of being a God. That's why every day, he works with private trainers to keep his body beautifully fit. His skin was clear and flawless. You'd think he'd have women drooling over him. But you're wrong. His eyes are intimidating and hard. They were black pools of hate and lust. Hate that has been embedded into the very fiber of his being. And lust for his dream to come true.

The car door was held open for him and the sleek car drove off into the night. He was surrounded by his fellow members of the Tamotsu gang. These were all the men he could trust. Daisuke was left to take care of the others. _I hope he doesn't have his hands too full. It would be a great loss of he were to be killed. But, like everyone else, he is replaceable…_ "Why are we stopping?" yelled Akio. _ I thought I told them not to stop! _"Sir, there's some blockade stopping our path! What are your orders?!" asked Takeo, another valuable member. "Well, go check it out! Obviously someone is the cause of this!" ordered Akio. "I don't see anyone…" "Scatter! The scent is fresh!" ordered Takeo. "Stay by the car Takeo. I'd like you to keep close" whispered Akio. "Yes sir." "Nothing over here." Nothing here either." "Are you sure they're still here?" "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" "What the hell was that?! Go check it out now!" yelled Takeo. "What th-?! MAN DOWN!! TAKEO HUR-AHHHHHHHHH!" "Was that gunshots I heard, Takeo?" yelled Akio. "Sir, just stay in the car! Driver, get him out of here!" demanded Takeo. "Ah-ah-ah. Not so fast. I haven't got a chance to see my old friend." "Who said that?! Come out you coward!" screamed Takeo. "Now now, Takeo, what's the hurry? Are you late for something?" "Who are you?!" yelled Akio as he stepped out of the car. "You don't remember me?" "Not it..it can't be…I-I thought you were…" stammered Akio. "Dead? Well, I assure you, Akio, I'm far from it!"

Who is this mystery person? And what's going on at Daisuke's end? R&R please! It's my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy ^^


End file.
